


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by TTYUNIE



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a player, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, F/M, M/M, Multi, THE OC IS AN UNPAID THERAPIST UWU, beomgyu has a soft spot for kang taehyun, beomgyu is an ass in the beginning, beomgyu likes taehyun too but hides it, fable connection, hueningkai has a girlfriend, hueningkai is the only hetero here whoops, taegyu ahhh, taehyun has a strong liking for beomgyu, taehyun is a cutiee, taehyun is a soft babie, taehyun is a sweetheart, the oc is a sweetheart female, yeonbin are technically parents, yeonbin is done with everyone and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTYUNIE/pseuds/TTYUNIE
Summary: remember the boy who cried wolf? the fable of the boy who kept crying wolf just to trick everyone into thinking that there actually was? But when there actually was, no one had believed him? Well, meet choi beomgyu. The boy who didn't cry wolf, but played girls.Choi Beomgyu was known as the Sangeo High's heartthrob- or was the school's heartthrob. As he progressed into high school, he used his looks as an advantage and his name was known to be the school's official player. He has slept with girls and has done many unbelievable things.So, would anyone believe him if he had genuine feelings for someone? no, of course not! Because as the fable taught, "liars(players) will not be rewarded; even if they tell the truth, no one believes them."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> crappy writing whoops

okay, so Choi Beomgyu isn't _actually_ straight.

He's gay. yup, _fully_ gay. But who would believe him? He's already slept with and dated multiple girls, so who would believe it? No one has ever cared, anyways. Therefore, he has never mentioned his sexuality, despite everyone already assuming it.

No one would think he was gay, just like how everyone doesn't think he has genuine feelings for someone. Or feelings at all. One point leads to another; him not having a heart, a life, even a _family??_

These are the things that come with being the school's player. Just everyone assuming random shit about you when most of them aren't even close to true. 

But I mean, what else could he expect? He got himself into all this, and now he can't manage to get himself out. 

Choi Beomgyu was known as the Sangeo High's heartthrob- or _was_ the school's heartthrob. As he progressed into high school, he used his looks as an advantage and his name was known to be the school's official player. He has slept with girls and has done many unbelievable things. 

Beomgyu was a handsome young man. Had the perfect almond eyes and jet black hair. A sharp jawline that can cut through paper, a delicious adam's apple along with large, striking muscles. Just the perfect height, all the ladies in the school could perfectly fit their frame in his. 

Of course girls would fall for him, you'd be considered weird if you haven't, at least once. But that was all middle school, of course it had to come to an end. High school had come along and the only thing people had done was stick their noses into your sexuality or your past relationship.

I mean, beomgyu had to lose his popularity somehow.

but, he didn't want to. He wanted to be the only boy that girls could drool over, even if he had no interest in them at all. So he did something incredibly stupid,

he slept with a girl.

Beomgyu still can't remember her name to this day, all he could remember was going to a party, getting drunk, them making out and shoving each other into a room, then losing his virginity at 14. He was only a freshman. This surprisingly drove all the attention to him.

Shortly after, the girl's mother found out and she moved away.

Ever since, beomgyu has been a player. He'd date them and lead them on, then he'd dip.

Okay, he feels guilty for picking up girls then dropping them right after, but the consequences weren't too bad. Besides, he somehow remains to stay in good terms with them, after all. Because despite being a player, he's still kind of a sweetheart. _Kind of._

Believe it or not, beomgyu hasn't caught feelings for any of the girls. Or even thought they were pretty. He's a very picky young man, and still hasn't found the one that he finds attractive.

Or, that's what he thought for quite a while.

**flashback;;**

_Kang Taehyun was a new freshman at Sangeo High. He was born in Canada, you could easily tell by his striking visuals, though he was still fully korean. After his parents and older siblings had gotten into a fight, their parents dipped. Soon after, he and his siblings did so too. They had enough money to start a new life some place else. They could've moved somewhere less overwhelming, perhaps somewhere that was still in the country. But no, of course it couldn't be that easy. His older siblings, Kang Donghyun and Kang Seulgi, were very extra people. Maybe they thought that moving somewhere fancy would magically bring their parents back, but taehyun would never know._

_So there they were, in Korea. They had moved a few months before the new school term had started so that they had enough time to settle in. Taehyun was only thirteen when he had to get his first job. He and his siblings had enough money, but then again, they were extra and afraid that they would somehow run out. So they made Taehyun work._

_Then, taehyun had to go to school. It was hard at first, he thought he'd have his friends back from Montreal to guide him throughout high school but he had moved. He thought he'd be looked at as an outsider, but apparently, it wasn't that way at Sangeo High. There were a lot of kids from different countries. If it wasn't for his looks, no one would've noticed that taehyun was from Canada._

_Instead of being looked at as an outsider, people accepted him with open arms. Especially the girls._

_They said he had unique visuals that could pull anyone; strong, cherry red hair. A defined nose and jawline, and their favorite part, his big doe eyes. You could easily spot him in a crowd._

_But the thing was, he was gay._

_hella gay._

_and thank god everyone was okay with it, even the girls who had chased him around. After accidentally letting it out at a school dance, the girls treated him like their little baby, and the boys would constantly ask him out. They would drop off sweets and candies at his locker every other day._

_though it was kind and all, he'd always reject. He wasn't looking for a relationship._

_Until one day, he had come across Choi Beomgyu. Taehyun doesn't know how his eyes landed on him, but it did either way. Everyone warned him to stay away, stay away because he was the school's player._

_And that was hard to obey. Every day, his feelings only grew for the older male. It was like taehyun had tried to walk away from him, but he had his feet stuck in glue and all he could do was sit there and wait for the glue to melt away._

_If it weren't for Hueningkai and his girlfriend, Lee Misun, he would be too heart brokened since beomgyu is a player after all. He has slept with girls, and girls only. Hueningkai and Misun were two lovebirds who had been together since the beginning of middle school- and grew to be taehyun's little friend group. Hueningkai had came from the states while Misun came from London. They were incredible best friends, and couldn't ask for more._

_(okay, so maybe he could ask for choi beomgyu to date him.)_

_but he knew it'd never happen._

_One day, beomgyu had rushed out of class, remembering that he had set up a date with some freshman. He was already failing his sophomore year, so why bother even going to his classes? He grabbed his belongings and shoved the teacher out of the way._

_as soon as he steps out of the hallways, he collides into a small figure, sending them down. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry-" beomgyu looks up and is immediately met with big, large brown eyes. The beauty is too much for him, so his body jolts back._

_He seems to have bumped into a shorter male, ad as beomgyu squints, the name tag reads "Kang Taehyun, 9-B" Beomgyu snaps out of his temporary trance and brings his head up to meet the boy's eyes again. "I'm sorry as well! I didn't watch where I was going and-" The boy freezes mid sentence and halts his movements after noticing beomgyu. He shudders and turns away. "I'm sorry!"_

_Before beomgyu can say anything, the boy is already down the halls, scrambling away. Usually, when someones sees beomgyu, they'd stop and try to flirt or get with him, but beomgyu would decline. This time, beomgyu wants to be the one to engage the conversation._

_The whole day, the image of the boy named Kang Taehyun was imprinted into his head. No matter how hard he seemed to try, beomgyu couldn't stop thinking about him. He even skipped his date to stay at home and think about the pretty-looking boy._

_After the incident, they kept running into each other. Even taehyun found it odd (though he wasn't complaining..). They would run into each other in the hallways, the cafeteria, even the bus home. It was like the universe was trying to get them together._

_And beomgyu, he just fell more and more for the cherry head. He started noticing the little things that he does, but it in a creepy way. Like, in a way where you'd like someone._

_Like someone._

_Beomgyu was in denial at first, too. But it got more and more convincing; the way he'd ask all his friends about the boy, sneaking into the freshman classes just to get a peek of him, stealing glances (or stares) whenever he'd walk into the cafeteria._

_But the event that really made him realize that he liked taehyun was one incident during the cafeteria._

_It was the school dance season again. People were asking others out left and right. There were anonymous love letters, candies and bear plushies, and dramatic ask-outs. Of course, beomgyu got a million of those from the girls in the school, same with taehyun except, he got asked out from both boys and girls. But they had both decllined._

_But one proposal for taehyun was most extreme and dramatic out of them all._

_It started in the cafeteria. Students were just coming in, exhausted from all their classes. Usually, since it's spring, it'd rain a lot so the students would stay inside, instead of eating out by the garden. But that day, it was sunny and perfectly warm so most of them were outside, enjoying the weather._

_taehyun, hueningkai, and misun were outside, sitting by the garden, watching as students played volleyball and football. Some finished up their missing assignments. Others, just sat down by the damp grass and ate. The school's backyard was basically a big meadow field, and it came with a lot of space._

_"Wahhh, it hasn't been like this in a while." Misun celebrated in awe, hueningkai cooing at his adorable girlfriend. "I know, it's so pretty..." "Kai, don't-" taehyun jokingly warned. "Just like you, Misun!" They both laughed and giggled like children while taehyun faked a gag._

_They were peacefully enjoying their well-packed lunch when a group of jocks came up to taehyun and started,_

_dancing?_

_Someone had turned on blasting music and soon enough, the whole school body was surrounding the group of dancing teens. Taehyun couldn't lie though, they were pretty good dancers. They swiftly moved their bodies to the music and didn't miss a beat. Though the grass was still a bit slippery and damp and some of them almost fell, the performance was great._

_To finish off the dance, the main dancer, who taehyun knew as Park Hyunki, had yelled "KANG TAEHYUN, YOU'RE HAND LOOKS A LITTLE HEAVY THERE, MAY I HOLD IT AND LEAD YOU TO DANCE?" Then the backup danceres held up a sign that said "BE THE BEAUTY TO MY BEAT, TAEHYUN!" Everyone applauded and cheered him on. Hyunki was still out of breath from the performance, but he managed to muster up a cute smile._

_Beomgyu had watched the whole thing from afar. He had stopped his whole football game with yeonbin to see what was going on. "Aww, that's so sweet! Hyunki is asking taehyun out to the dance!" Soobin smiled. "No shit." Beomgyu growled back._

_There was a rising lump i his throat, and beomgyu just wanted to scream it out. He wanted to be the one to ask taehyun out, he should've been it. But before he could stomp over to Hyunki and beat the hell out of the poor guy, beomgyu stopped in realization._

_"Am I...jealous?"_

-

So, here beomgyu is. Drooling over a boy that's probably scared of him. I mean, thats kinda how it is. All the boys in the school are either afraid or mad at beomgyu for stealing all the chicks. But beomgyu felt like there was something with taehyun; he wasn't scared of beomgyu because he was a player, he was just scared because beomgyu is intimidating in general. 

and, taehyun's gay.

beomgyu found out not too long ago. They were at a school dance and apparently, taehyun went with a girl to cover up his homosexuality. But his breaking point was when they nudged the two to play the Pocky Game together. Out of frustration, taehyun had yelled "I'M GAY, I DON'T KISS GIRLS-" and stopped midway. 

Of course, beomgyu had heard the whole thing and when taehyun let it out, he shoved his fist towards his chest and let out a small "yess!".

And ever since, beomgyu has been on his toes to keep up with the younger.

well, not _really._

He had to keep the little crush of his lowkey, it's not that anyone would believe him anyways.

Today, Beomgyu was on his usual hunt for taehyun. peeking through every freshman classroom to find the younger red-head.

another thing beomgyu adored. taehyun's cherry red hair.

Sangeo High was a pretty ordinary school. Everyone had either jet black hair or a shade of brown. If not, they'd have a few dyed tips here and there. But taehyun, his whole head was dyed a hot red and beomgyu couldn't put into words how much he loved it.

The strawberry-head had claimed that when he lived back in Canada, he and the other students would dye their hair every other month. Though the other students found his hair kinda odd, they eventually got used to it.

also, beomgyu can spot him almost anywhere. 

In a big crowd, your eyes will automatically go to the blob of red hair. And it should be easy for beomgyu to find him, right? Well, wrong. Here beomgyu is, striding hall to hall just to find a certain male.

Finally, the boy stopped in front of the 9-B classroom, where some tall brunette wasian had told beomgyu that it was where taehyun hangs out. He takes a peek at the emptied classroom.

_almsot emptied._

beomgyu spots a short boy, laying his head down on a desk filled with books. He can tell that the boy isn't sleeping though, a pear of airpods are plugged into one ear. His foot is gently tapping to a beat and he's humming a melody.

Beomgyu tiptoes, making sure not to disrupt his little session- _crunch!_

the two boys jump back, startled. beomgyu seems to have stepped on paper-

finishing later so that ao3 doesn't delete my drafts<3

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos;)


End file.
